


Knick knacks

by millygal



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene does get some <i>funny</i> ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knick knacks

They're out the back of that infernal pub. Stood toe to toe in the kitchen, eyeing each other daggers, with nobs on. Gene's been slamming and crashing around half the night, pissed off about something. Sam thinks he's got a pretty fair idea as to what's crawled up his Gov's backside and it's got to stop.

"Come on Gene," Nothing, just the twitch of an eyebrow.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," If it's possible, Gene wraps his arms even tighter round himself.

"I don't fancy Annie," Nope, nothing.

"She isn't my type," Another flick of the brow, this time with extra added scowl.

"Stop bloody sulking, it isn't becoming on a man your age. Are you ever gonna talk to me?" This calls for drastic measures. The man obviously isn't gonna listen to reason. He's got some idiotic idea in his head about Sam and Cartwright and it's got to stop. Now.

"Look, I'm a sodding fairy. A bumboy. Do I have to spell this out for you? Okay, fine! I'm a bloody fudge packing, arse kissing, bollock licking, cock sucking, up hill gardening, shirt lifting, pooftery, poncy, nancy boying, bend-me-over-and-give-it-to-me-rough, GAY!"

"Well why didn't ya say so Sammy-boy. Come on, no need to get ya knick knacks in a twist."


End file.
